The present invention relates to endless tracks for crawler tractors and more particularly to a replaceable wear cover for covering the standard bushings between track links thereby imparting improved wear and operating characteristics to the assembly.
Conventional endless tracks for use with crawler tractors comprise a series of track links interconnected by pins fitted within external bushings. In such constructions, the track links have an inner rail surface upon which the track rollers and idler wheels roll. The pin and bushing connections for these conventional structures provide a drive means for coaction with a chain-driving sprocket whereby the track is forceably driven by rotational movement of the sprocket.
While this type of driving arrangement for endless tracks has been used for many years, there are several shortcomings including the excessive wear on the bushings which directly engage the metallic outer radial portions of the teeth on the sprocket wheel. The bushings have been subject to cracking due to high impact loads occurring when they make contact with the sprocket and also due to the scrubbing action of the bushings against the sprocket as the track is driven. Another shortcoming is the excessive noise created by the bushings impacting upon the drive sprocket during operation of the tractor. Thus, track life has been limited because of the wear on the bushings by the drive sprocket due to the metal-to-metal contact and scrubbing action.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to protectively shield the track chain bushings with a replaceable wear cover which directly engages the metallic outer radial portions of the sprocket wheel. Another object of the present invention is to provide the replaceable wear cover with noise suppression and impact absorbing means for reducing noises emanating from the forceful engagement of the track chain bushings with the sprocket wheel.